


Chirping Birds

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up in Dean's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chirping Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is really short sorry.

Cas woke up to the annoying chirping of birds outside the window.

"Those birds need to shut up" that wasn't Cas who said that. And it's at that point where Cas opens his eyes.

Dean. His straight as a pole, roommate Dean. And Cas isn't even in his own bed. He's in Dean's. Which means this is Dean's room.

"What? Wh-what?" Cas mumbled out.

Dean had his arms around Cas and his eyes still closed trying to get back to sleep. "You were sleepwalking"

Cas laid there in shock till everything registered in his head.

In one quick motion he leapt out of the bed and thanked god he was still wearing his pajamas.

"I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. You should've woken me up" Cas continued

Cas stopped when he heard a groan coming from Dean.

"Where'd my personal heater go?" he whined. Dean Winchester actually whined.

"But?" Cas began

"No. Get your freakishly warm butt back here" Dean opened the covers as the invitation to come back inside with him.

Cas thought about it. "But won't it be weird for you?" Dean was his straight best friend, why would he be alright with this?

Dean finally opened his eyes and sat up. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Just trust me on this please. You won't get hurt"

"I won't get hurt?"

"I promise"

Cas' wall crumbled and he walked towards the bed and got under the covers.

Dean put his arms around Cas again and whispered into his ear "I don't know how but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Cas blushed. And Dean fell a little harder.

They both feel asleep to each other’s shallow breaths.


End file.
